1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light device, and more particularly to a light device with remote function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 4, a conventional light device comprises a light stick 90 and a mode button 91. The light stick 90 has a light source assembled thereon. The mode button 91 is configured for a user to select one light mode. Therefore, the light mode of the conventional light device is changeable.
However, the conventional light device has one disadvantage as following:
When there are many users with light sticks in a large concert, each light stick is controlled by each user; therefore, the lighting modes of the light sticks are different from each other; in other words, a light effect in front of a stage would not be performed uniformly.
The present invention is, therefore, arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above mentioned disadvantages.